How We Met
by AJ679
Summary: its my first story.I know I shouldnt be alone in the ally but its the fastest way home and I need to get their fast because the first day of school was tomorrow. It was fine until I ran into a group of guys. One of them grabbed me and pushed me to the wall I struggled to get away but it was no use-maka/storyline will change a bit. rated M for reasons I DONT OWN SOUL EATER.ha i wish
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I love it, please give me ideas i think i have a good story line so far. Give reviews bad or good i don't care just as long as they are there. Possible lemons later. Don't know if Crona should be in it leave reviews.(if Cronas in it it will be a boy)**

I know I shouldn't be alone in the ally but it's the fastest way home and I need to get their fast because the first day of school was tomorrow. It was fine until I ran into a group of guys. One of them grabbed me and pushed me to the wall I struggled to get away but it was no use.

"It's my turn this time" said one of them with a blue and white hat.

"Is not, you went last time" said another one.

All the sudden a white flash went by and I suddenly was released by the man's grasp.

"Leave her alone" said a boy around my age with white hair and crimson eyes.

"And why should we? You're just a kid I mean what can _you_ do?" said the same one with the hat.

"You don't want to find out" the boy replied with.

"Whatever we can find another girl" said the one that was holding me against the wall.

Finally the boy with white hair turned around and said "what the hell is wrong with you? Out here by yourself, you're lucky I was here."

"I didn't ask for your help, okay? You just showed up and if you must know I was walking home" I snapped back.

"Fine! I was going to walk you home but whatever go get raped by yourself." And with that I left him there in the ally.

Anyway I should probably tell you a bit about myself, my name is Maka Albarn, I'm 15 right now and I'm starting at the DWMA tomorrow. I'm a meister, I yet to have a weapon but worry not I'll get one soon.

I can't help but think about that boy. The scene replays over and over again in my head. Ugh! I need to get some sleep. So I turned on my side and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I clicked my alarm off and shot up off my bed causing a loud bang and my papa to come rushing in.

"IS MY LITTLE GIRL OKAY?" he yelled.

"I'm not little anymore papa, I'm 15" I answered him "get out papa, I need to get dressed for school."

"Okay" he said sadly.

I got dressed in my normal clothes, a yellow vest pulled over a white collared shirt with a tie, and a red plaid skirt. I'm so excited for today I have been waiting for months now!

Finally I'm here at school I have been walking forever it seems. The moment I get up all the stairs I immediately saw a boy with blue hair on a spike yelling something I couldn't comprehend. I soon find out we are suppose to look for a partner (weapon if you're a meister, meister if you're a weapon). As I stood off to the side I noticed the boy from last night with the white hair. I realized I hadn't thanked him, instead I had made a rude comment, so I decided to go and thank him.

"Hey I meant to say thanks last night" I said the moment I walked up to him.

"Um hm" he responded.

"Why are _you_ here anyways?" I said.

"I could ask the same question" he said.

"Can you just answer me?"

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PS. if you would say corrections?**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the second chapter of my first story and I like this one a lot more the the first chapter. I will start the next one tonight but i most likely wont post it until tomorrow. Next chapter will probably have a lot of drama.**

* * *

"I'm a weapon, a scythe to be exact. Now tell me why you're here." He said quickly.

"I'm a meister…and I never learned your name, I'm Maka Abarn."

"I'm Soul Eater Evans" He replied with a huge grin showing his sharp teeth.

"Nice to meet you" I went to shake his hand but he just walked off.

I got to most of my classes perfectly. All we really did was talk about rules and what we were going to learn that year, normal stuff. The only important thing I learned was his name. For some odd reason being around him makes me feel safe, like nothing can hurt me when I'm near him. But when I'm not close to him, like now for instance, the feeling goes away and I don't like it.

"I'm a weapon…." His words replay in my head like a song stuck in my head. I can't get them out, I need to talk to him. Maybe we could be…No, he will say no but it's always worth the try, right? Finally I fall asleep.

Today I memorized my classes so I didn't need to check the sheet every time. Today's Friday so I have my choice for third period, music. I get there and notice everyone is already in a seat. There's one open, it's next to Soul, I go and sit down. The teacher asks if anyone can play an instrument already, Souls hand goes up.

"And what instrument do you play?" the teacher asked.

"The piano" soul responded with a disappointed look on his face.

"Would you like to play for us?" the teacher said back.

"Do I have to?" Souls face showed he didn't want to at all.

"Well in this case, yes since you _are_ the only one who can play an instrument here."

Soul got up and walked to the piano. He pulled out the bench, sat down, rested his fingers on the keys and began to play. The song was beautiful, like nothing I've ever heard before. The moment he was done the bell rung everyone got up and left except me I got up and walked over to Soul.

He looked up from the piano and said "Can I help you?"

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to be my weapon?" I stuttered my words.

"I will if you promise one thing" he said to my surprise.

"And what would that be?"

"No matter what happens you won't leave my side" he said in a serious tone.

"Deal" I said with my hand in front of him.

He took it and pulled himself up. As he did I could see the smirk he had on his face. I guess we are now partners forever.

But it's been two months since that.

* * *

**THANKS**

**sorry this chapter is short i wanted it to end there**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY such a short chapter ill make next one longer i promise, i was really busy today i didnt know i was going to be but i was. i did a lot of research on Wes Evans today so i could get it right on him :D**

Like I said it's been two months and even though he said that we would be partners forever I don't know if that will stay how it is. Lately we have been fighting a lot! It's not like screaming at each other, just arguing back and forth. It use to be every now and then but now it's every time I talk to him. Like yesterday all I did was look at him and he got pissed. Something's up and I want to know what.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked Soul.

"Why can't you do it!?" he yelled from across the room.

"I just wanted to know if you could get me something so our food didn't burn but too late now!" I snapped back.

"Whatever I'm going out to eat!" he yelled as he left me alone in the apartment.

I stood there in astonishment. He rarely left my side, even when we would fight he didn't leave me but this time he just left. I finished cooking my food in silence thinking about what's wrong with him. Suddenly I heard the front door fly open and slam shut. I turned to see Soul walk in a practically run to his room. I sat there debating whether or not I should go see what wrong. I decided to go and see, I got up and slowly walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"What" he yelled.

"I-I want to talk" I yelled back afraid for the answer.

"Well I don't"

"Please" I said with the begging showing in my tone.

"Fine" he answered obviously not wanting to.

I walk in and sit down on his bed looking at him in his desk chair and say "what's been going on with you and don't say nothing cause I know it's something you are acting strange and it's making me worry."

"It's not exactly your business" He said not even looking at me.

"It is if I'm your partner" I said rather quickly.

"You really want to know? Fine!" he yelled louder than ever."Wes is coming to visit."

"Your brother?" I said more surprised than ever.

**THANKS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrote this one REALLY fast compared to the other ones so there will probably be a few mistakes, tell if if there are**

"Yeah" he said seeming sad.

"Well isn't that a _good_ thing?" I answered obviously confused.

"You don't get it do you?" he said, making it seem like I should know exactly what he's talking about.

"What's there to get, isn't it a good thing to see your brother for a change I mean you told me you hadn't seen him in a while. Shouldn't you be happy?" I yelled.

"Get out Maka I'm tired of your crap" he said in a quiet tone that scarred me.

"What?" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"You heard me, get out." He said a little louder.

"Fine I leave but don't bother waiting for me because I'm not coming back!" I couldn't take it anymore I was crying as I ran out of his room. Regret already showing in his eyes when he got up and tried to stop me but I just ripped my arm away and continued running. I ran out the door and down the ramp in to an alley where I stood for a second wiping my tears on my shirt. I kept walking trying to think where to go I could always go to my papa's house, I still had a room but he would wonder why I was there again. I decided I was going to go to Tsubaki and black star's house, knowing that the alley ways are the fastest I went that way. In the middle of walking through one I saw the same group of guys from two months ago in front of me. I started to run the other way but they already spotted me and had begun running as well. I tripped over a crack and collapsed to the ground, the group surrounded me as I fell. One of them grabbed me and lifted me up by an arm leaving a bruise.

I winced in pain as a different one hit me and said "so where's your boyfriends now, huh"

I continued to struggle even though I knew I couldn't get away. After a while of kicking my legs and arms they got mad and hit me with something so hard that I blacked out. I woke up with an aching head and pitch blackness of another alley. I sat waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the night. Once they did I realized there was some sort of fluid running down my cheek. I touched it with my hand and noticed it was blood. I stood up and immediately felt dizzy. I held on to the wall as I walked to Tsubaki's, what happened. I noticed I was losing a lot of blood and tried putting pressure on where I thought the blood was coming out of. Finally I got there well not exactly it was a few houses down but I'm close at least. My eye sight was getting fuzzy and it was getting really hard to walk. Just one more house down and I'm there, almost to the front door. Trying to get up the stairs was the worst part. I kept almost falling on them. Finally I'm at the door, I knocked. The last thing I heard was Tsubaki say she was coming and to hold on. Then I fell to the floor blacking out again.

**THANKS**** if you would review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**i have to say this one was a fun chapter to write and i just relized my chapters r soooooooooooooooooo short aha sorry i thought lik 500 words is a lot i guess not so ill fix it next chapter im gonna change the story line so sorry if you wanted it to be like the manga or show**

I gain consciousness once, not fully but for a second just to see I was being put in an ambulance. When I finally woke up fully I was in the hospital room with Tsubaki next to me holding my hand. When she noticed I was awake she got up and left. I was confused on why she left but understood why when a doctor came in.

"Hello and how are you feeling?" he said when he came in.

"Well I've felt better" I said managing a slight smile.

He laughed before he answered "do you remember what happened?"

I thought for a second "yes, I think so"

"Good, now tell me where do you live currently?"

"I live in an apartment with my partner…Soul" I said his name in a hushed voice remembering the fight.

"Last thing I promise, what really did happen?"

I looked down as I answered him "Well Soul and I got in a fight and I got mad and left I think I was going to Tsubaki's when I ran into a group of guys they got a hold of me hit me with something that knocked me out. After that it's really blurry, I remember waking up in a different alley and getting up to walk but I can't clearly remember anything else"

"Okay thank you, you are going to stay here tonight but are free to go tomorrow" he said as writing something on a paper connected to a clip bored.

I watched Tsubaki come in and sit down "So how did I get here?" I asked her.

"Well I suppose when you woke up you continued to walk to my house and knocked on my door, when I opened the door and you had passed out on the ground, I called 911 and they came and took you in the ambulance. After I told Black Star to tell Soul as soon as possible, they are waiting in the hall but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see them so I told them to stay." She answered trying to be as cheerful as she could.

I wasn't sure how to answer so I didn't instead my stupid self burst out into tears. Tsubaki quickly grabbed a hold of me into a hug. I slowly cried myself to sleep and didn't wake up until the next day. When I did I noticed a vase with flowers on my side table, next to it a note.

_ I know you're not doing well right now so I won't_

_ bother until later when you are feeling better. Just_

_ remember I'll always be there waiting for you._

_ -A _

Who is A?

**THANKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for delay my dog got sick and passed away on monday so as you can tell its been a bad few days for me. In return for your patience i made this chapter way longer then the rest. **

Suddenly I heard the door about to open and grabbed the note and shoved it under the covers. It was a nurse giving me some breakfast.

"If you would like you may use the phone to call for a ride" she said before leaving.

She shut the door and left I waited a sec before looking at the note again. A….Who is A? I set it down and stood up, walked over to the phone and picked it up. I 'm not too sure who to call so I just called my papa.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hi papa, it's Maka I was wondering if you could pick me up?" I asked hoping he wouldn't freak.

"OKAY BE THERE IN A SEC" he said way to excited.

He hung up before I could say goodbye. I walked back to the bed and sat down as I stared at the note. I got up and walked over to the bathroom to get changed. After I got changed I called Tsubaki.

"Hello" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Tsubaki I wanted to thank you for helping me out"

"It was not a problem, and did you need a ride home?" she asked.

"No its okay my papa is going to drive me" I answered trying not to be rude but failed.

"Okay well I have to go to school" she said then hung up.

A nurse walked in and told me my papa waiting in the lobby and to come whenever I'm ready. I got up grabbed a few things and walked down to the lobby, papa and I got in the car. The car ride was silent, finally I got to my apartment. I got out said bye and walked up the ramp. I was nervous I didn't want it to be awkward. I opened the door to see there was no one in sight. I walked down the hallway and to Souls door, lightly knocked with no answer I let myself in just to find his empty room. I realized that he was at school. Feeling like an idiot I walked to my room and set down all my stuff then slowly walked to the living room and watched some TV. I took a nap as watching TV and woke up about a half an hour before school was out so I decided to get some coffee. I thought it wouldn't take long but I was wrong. It seemed that the shop was way busier during school hours. So it ended up taking about an hour. I got my coffee to go because if I didn't it probably would have added about 15 minutes. I got home even more nervous than before I slowly opened the door and walked in I noticed the TV had been turned on after I turned it off before I left. I walked over to the couch to see Soul asleep with a phone in his hand, probably waiting for my call for him to get me on his motorcycle. I sat on the chair next to the couch and grabbed the remote to turn it to something I liked. I was too noisy and woke him up when he saw me he shot up and hugged me. I was a bit blown back because he had never done that before, after a second of hugging I hugged him back.

When he finally let go he looked at me and said "look I'm sorry I di-"

"It's fine let's just forget about it ok?" I cut him off already knowing what he was going to say.

"Alright" he said as he smirked.

**Next day.**

I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell him about the letter. I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he shouted.

I opened the door and sat down as he looked at me in the corner of his eye.

"Hey Soul?"

"What" he replied.

"When I was at the hospital do you know who sent me the flowers?" I asked as I looked at the ground.

"Flowers? Nobody sent you flowers." He said obviously confused.

"Well they were there …. And so was a note" I said as I continued to look down.

"What did the note say?" he turned around to look at me when he asked that.

"Eh, it's nothing never mind" I got up and tried to leave but was stopped by Soul grabbing my arm.

"Tell me" he said using the same tone he did when he told me to leave.

"No really it's not important at all" I said trying to wave him off.

"Fine" he said this as he gave me a slight shove and flashing his devilish smile my direction.

He ran out of the room, down the hallway and into my room. I chased after him, I got to my room but it was too late he had already read it.

"_Well that's not creepy at all_ and who the fuck is A?" he said sort of mad.

"I'm not sure I thought you would know"

"When did you find this?" he asked me as he stared at the note.

"When I woke up it was on the desk" he looked confused by this.

"How could that be I was with you all night, I'm calling the cops" He said this time I knew he was mad.

"No don't, it will just make it worse" I said begging him not to.

"How would it make it worse if anything it will solve this. This isn't a joke anymo-"he stopped cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"What do you mean anymore this is the first I ever heard of it" I said raising my voice.

"Well this isn't the first note I can tell you that" he said stopping in his tracks "There was others but I always got to them first. Whoever is doing this isn't very smart because he just leaves them on the coffee table and I see them."

**THANKS**


	7. Chapter 7

**i feel soo bad for not updating i was going to yesterday but the power went out and wiped out my entire chapter which was like 2000 words *eye twitch*so i cut it down shorter and wrote this im sorry i really am i told myself i was gonna update everyday well i was wrong but i PROMISE i will post one tomorrow **

"How long has this been happening?" I said not really knowing how to respond, I mean think about it living your life and not knowing that the entire time you were being stalked.

"Well I saw the notes starting to appear about a day or two after we moved in together." He said "That's one of the reasons I don't leave your side, just in case"

I paused before answering I was beginning to get angry "why have you never said anything about this before!?"

"Well I didn't want you to wor-"I cut him off with my yelling.

"Soul! This isn't about you anymore you can't hide this kind of stuff from me" I screamed.

"Look I'm sorry" he answered as he took a step closer to me.

"That hurt soul, I know you don't think it's a big deal but you should have told me, this could have ended a long time ago instead you just let it go on and on until I found out" I lowered my voice to almost a whisper. I walked out of the room not looking back when he called my name. I walked over to the phone, picked it up, dialed my papa's number and waited for him to answer.

"Look Maka you don't have to leave ill protect you, it's ok" Soul said as he followed me to my room.

"No protecting me is telling me the first time it happened. You practically lied to me you just lost my trust and if you truly care about me you are going to to earn it back" I answered. "I'm going to leave for a while to think, I don't know what to do right now I'm too frustrated" and with that he exited the room. I heard the front door open and close knowing it was my papa I just continued packing clothes and things I would need. After I finished I walked to the living room with my things and told my papa I'm ready and we could go. Soul sat on the couch, head in hands and elbows on knees when I left with my dad behind me.

**Souls POV**

* * *

Shit, I didn't think it would be this much of an issue I mean I was going to tell her sooner or later but for her to leave what will I do, will she even be my partner anymore? I'm such an idiot I should have told her, this would have never happened I just can't believe she left. I heard the phone ring and got up to answer it.

"Hey soul want to do something tonight?" black star shouted into his phone.

"Not now black star Maka just left" I responded.

"Why what did you do?"

I told he about how we got into the fight about Wes coming to visit and the note she found, he told me Tsubaki would talk to Maka about it and hung up. I walked to my room and went to sleep.

**Next day**

All I did today was stumble around the house doing nothing.

**Maka's POV**

* * *

When I got to my papas house I said nothing instead I went straight to my old room and cried for about a half an hour. When I finally stopped I fell asleep.

**Next day **

I studied all day for a test and only stopping for food and bathroom breaks. It was a really boring day but will be worth it tomorrow when I ace the test.

**Soul's POV**

* * *

I woke up not wanting to go to school but I did anyways because we had a test and you don't want to miss one at my school. When I got there I saw Maka out of the corner of my eye but ignored it and just continued walking. After the test was over everyone was allowed one hour to go outside to stretch and hang out. I talked to Black star almost the entire time until I decided to go and talk to Maka.

I pulled her away from Tsubaki and said "Maka can we talk?"

**Maka's POV**

* * *

I woke up and walked to school when I got there I saw Soul and begun to walk the other direction thinking he was going to come and talk to me. Thank God he didn't see me.

So far today has been great, I feel great about the test and now I get to do whatever I wanted for an hour. After about 30 minutes or so I was pulled aside by Soul asking if we could talk I said yes and we walked over to a private place where no one else was.

"Look Soul I really don't want to ta-"I was stopped by soul pulling my into a kiss I was shocked I didn't think he felt this way about me, to tell the truth I didn't think anyone would ever feel this way about me.

"I asked to talk because I needed to get something off my chest" he said "I love you"

**THANKS**


	8. Chapter 8

**told u i would update and i was going to the moment i woke up but i was sick i just started feeling better :D in my opinion this was a fun chapter to write this one had less switching in POV so i think thata good thing haha but idk maybe u lik it anyways ill start the next chapter tonight and most likely update tomorrow. i noticed a few mistakes in my last chapter so sorry i mean him not he**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I felt like my heart stopped when he said that I was astonished. I truly had no response. It felt like me and Soul were the only two people alive, I heard his words and _only_ his words. I could tell he was nervous because I didn't answer instead I just stood there. The bell rang and we had to go to class. Soul and I didn't have the same classes so we went our separate ways. I went to math and sat down next to Tsubaki, lucky me she knows when some things up and asked what's wrong.

"Has anyone ever said they loved you before Tsubaki?" I said not even looking at her but instead the desk.

"What do you mean?" she responded.

"I mean like a guy that's not related to you, a friend"

"No, I don't think so, why?" she said as she looked at me.

"Because…it's nothing" I said the moment the teacher walked in.

"Are you sure?" she asked making sure I was fine. I nodded my head yes and went on with class. After class when I was walking to history she came up to me.

"Maka, you know you can talk to me about anything" she said with a grin on her face.

"Yes I know"

"Alright good" with that she left to a different class, I paused before continuing walking, realizing that Soul has history with me. I just won't sit next to him but what if I get there before him and he sits next to me I guess I will have to take that risk.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"I love you" she didn't answer, I'm so stupid I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have talked to her, I know she doesn't feel the same. She hates me she still hasn't answered. The bell rang and she pretty much ran from me. I put my hands in my pockets and walked to class, I sat down next to Black Star and said nothing the entire class. Next period is with Maka and I have a feeling this is going to be awkward but I have to hear her answer, even if she says she never wants to speak to me again I need to know. I walked as slow as possible to class. I was the last one in the hallway by the time I got there. I noticed there were only two seats left, one next to Maka and one next to Ox, I obviously choose Maka I walked up the stairs and sat down. She didn't even look at me, she must hate me.

"Maka" I said as I got settled down.

"Hm?" she said trying to act casual

I wasn't sure how to ask her "Look you don't have to feel the same way, I just wanted you to know how I feel, ok?"

She didn't respond or look at me for that matter. The rest of class we were silent, neither one of us talked all we did was listen to the teacher and the other kids chattering about. This was our last class then we went home. The bell rang and everyone packed up and left. I was meaning to catch Maka before she left but I lost her in the crowd. As I left the building I saw her just a little was in front of me so I ran and caught up to her. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

The bell rang and I got up and left before Soul could catch me, thank God. I really don't have an answer yet. All the sudden I was turned around and saw it was Soul who did it.

"You hate me, don't you?" he said when he turned me.

I looked down at the ground "no, it's not that, I'm- it's just so much to take in all at once"

"Call me later ok?" he said as he looked away from me and up at the sky.

I nodded my head and walked to my papa's house. He wasn't home, probably at Chupa Cabras. It's not a bad thing he's not home I mean he gets rather annoying. I keep trying to get my mind off what Soul said today but it's really hard I mean it's not every day that someone tells you they love you. My cell phone rang, it was Soul, I answered it.

"Hello?" he said

"Hi…"

"Can you come over we really need to talk" he asked desperately.

"Yeah I know. I'll be over soon" I said and hung up the phone. I wrote a note to tell my dad where I was going then I walked over. I knocked on the door, it was answered quickly almost like he was waiting for me. I walked in and sat at the kitchen table.

He sat down at the table and said. "I know you don't want to talk about what happened and I know you have been avoiding me all day." I didn't answer I just let him talk more. "Do you remember how we met, that day in the alley? I was with Black Star that day we had came back from the movies and I was walking home. I heard those guys talking and looked to see what was going on the moment I saw you I ran over there and punched him. I don't think it hurt him just shocked him a bit."

"I was walking home from a restaurant, I was eating with my dad but he was being creepy like normal and I got angry and left. It was already late so I would have left anyways. I was in the alleys because it's a faster way home then the streets, all of the sudden I was pushed against the wall but it didn't last long because you came." I told him my story. "What you said, did you mean it or was it just a lie?"

"I couldn't lie about something like that" he said interrupting me.

I hesitated "I do love you but I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of losing you."

**THANKS**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOOK i updated at a normal time today :D i will probably update again today around the normal time i update haha so like anytime between 10 and midnight ahaha oh ya one more thing i keep forgetting about **

**I DONT OWN SOUL EATER wish i did but i dont **

* * *

**Maka's POV**

With that he stood up and pulled me into a kiss, but this time I hoped it would never end but every things got to end.

**A few days later**

I guess you could say that soul and I was a thing. I moved back in and he didn't leave my side other than going to class but even then he would walk me to class and get me after. Its Friday now and the school days over, Soul is taking me to diner I don't know where though he won't tell me.

"Come on we are already late" he yelled from the living room

"I'm coming just wait" I shouted back. I grabbed my bag and walked to the living room.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"I'm coming just wait"

I sighed at hearing this. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and stood up. There Maka stood in a ravishing red dress with her hair curled and earrings that matched.

"Well let's go" she said bringing me back to planet earth.

"Yeah let's go" I answered as I put my hand through my hair. "Should we walk it's not that far?"

"Sure, why not?"

We started walking as we just randomly chattered about stupid stuff. We got there and sat down. I ordered spaghetti and Maka got salad, I chuckled.

"What?" she asked as she looked up

"Nothing" I laughed again"

"Tell me, now you have to" she said, I could tell she was getting mad.

"I brought you to a fancy restaurant and you got salad" I said.

"Well what did you want me to get" she said as she looked at me like I was stupid.

"I didn't mean to turn this into a fight I just thought it was funny" I said in a low voice. She flashed me a look that says _shut up_, so I did most the rest of the diner was quiet. I paid and we walked home I could tell she wasn't mad anymore she was probably just tired or something.

"Hey, Soul" she stopped and turned because she was in front of me.

"What's that?"

"Have you found anymore notes since the other one?" She asked, I could hear the worry in her voice.

I thought for a second "No, I don't think so if I do I'll tell you and you do the same" she shook her head yes and we continued walking home in silence. When we go there the phone rang, I got to it first, before Maka.

"Hello" it was Dr. Stein

"Hey, do you need something?" I asked because I was confused.

"Yeah, I do, I need you and only you to come to the DWMA tomorrow for extra training, not for you I mean your training them."He said explaining himself.

"Ok sure" I said and he hung up without saying bye.

"Who was that?" Maka asked.

"It was Dr. Stein, he asked me to come to the DWMA tomorrow morning to help him train the new kids, so you will be here alone just don't leave, ok?" I responded. She nodded her head yes and walked to her room to get changed. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, after that I went to bed.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I walked to my room, got changed and fell asleep. I heard Soul leave in the morning but just went back to sleep until about 8. I got up and walked to the living room and turned on the TV. I heard the door suddenly open. Thinking it was Soul I did nothing. All the sudden I was grabbed from behind, his hand over my mouth. He lifted me off the couch and made me walk around it and out the door. I was trying to get away but it really had no effect other then kicking a lamp over and breaking it.

"So where's your boyfriend now, huh?" he whispered into my ear. I froze realizing who it was. It was those guys that were in the alleys. How did they find me again, they must of followed me home when I was coming back from school. He threw me in a van and began driving, the van had a window but they were tented from the outside, I could see out but they couldn't see in. we began driving I got up and looked out the window I saw Soul. I started hitting and yelling at the window he just looked at the van and kept going, that's when it hit me, he wasn't going to save me this time, I all on my own, I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I was done there finally. I got on my motorcycle and started driving back. I was almost there when a huge white van past me I felt weird about that van but shrugged it off because it was probably nothing. I parked, got off, and walked up the ramp.

"Maka, I'm back" I said when I opened the door, silence "Maka?" I walked in and saw the broken lamp on the ground. At this point I ran to her room then mine. No one was there u was alone in this house I was careful not to touch anything knowing that it could be evidence. I walked to the phone and called 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"My partner, Maka Albarn, has been kidnapped"

**THANKS**


	10. Chapter 10

**i felt awkward writing this aha im not to proud of this chapter but anyway for the people who reviewed thanks it makes me feel so loved lol hey did u know that I DONT OWN SOUL EATER? **

* * *

**Maka's POV**

When the van came to a stop I had stopped crying but was now shaking. The two doors opened once again and I was going to make a run for it but they had already grabbed me. I elbowed one in their gut and in return with just one blow to the back of the head I got knocked out.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

After I got off the phone I realized what just happened, my partner was kidnapped and I'll be lucky if I see her again, it hit me like a boulder. I collapsed to my knees and for the first time in a while, I cried. I cried until I heard sirens then I cleaned myself up and went outside.

"I need to hear your entire day from waking up, don't leave out details." The cop said as he looked at his notepad.

I shook my head yes and said "I woke up at about 6 because I had to go to the DWMA to help train with Dr. Stein. So I got up, got dressed and got my keys then left. I was at the DWMA for about 2 hours, and then came home. I walked in and said that I was home. When there was no response I walked over to the couch to see if she was asleep or something but all I saw was the broken lamp. I then checked all the rooms but I was alone in the house."

"Thank you for your cooperation "with that he left me there. I pulled out my cell phone and hesitated to call Maka's dad but knew I had to so I dialed his number.

"Hello" I could hear that he was at Chupa Cabras.

"I need you to come to my apartment now"

"Why, what's the big deal" he obviously didn't want to.

"If you come here you will see" I was getting annoyed. He hung up on me. Does that mean he's coming or not? Oh well I don't give a shit about him. He may not care about his daughter but I sure as hell do and I'm not going to stop until I find her. I got on my motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

When I woke up there was a blur in my vision, I couldn't see clearly. I could tell it was dark out though. I stayed where I was until I could see properly. I was either in the street or another alley. I noticed I only had my underwear and bra on. I tried to move but pain shot from between my legs. I didn't move again until I worked up enough strength. I finally stood up and began to walk every step I took the pain just got worse. I would stop to rest every now and then. It seemed like I knew where I was going but to tell the truth I had no idea. It didn't even look like death city anymore. I stopped and rested, leaning on the wall. _I need clothes desperately _I thought.

* * *

**Souls POV**

I looked down every alley and drove down every street but she was nowhere to be found. At around 3 in the afternoon I told myself to come back later. So I went home and slept until about 8 pm. I decided I would go out again and look for her. I got on my motorcycle and did the same route but she still wasn't there. This time I went out of town and looked there. On about the second street I saw someone.

"Maka!?" I screamed, it wasn't her though so I just looked like an idiot randomly screaming names. I drove past and on to a different street that's when I saw it, the white van. It was the same one that I drove past earlier. They both had a Z shaped scratch on the left side. It was parked in front of what looked like abandoned apartments. All the sudden the door opened, I hid behind the wall so they didn't see me but the thing was I couldn't see them either.

"What should we do with her?" I heard one of them say.

"I don't know put her in a alley or something just get her away from here" as he said that I hear the van doors open and close then the car started up and drove off. I tried to follow it but failed and lost it before I could even get on my motorcycle. I know it took a left turn but I don't know where else after that. Aside from losing it, it may not even be Maka but instead just some random person. I guess I have to take that chance.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I noticed a blanket on the ground and examined it making sure it wasn't that gross and used it to cover me up. I finally made it out of the alley. I saw a bright light that looked it was off a headlight of a car. I tried to wave it down but it didn't turn down the street just kept driving forwards. My hopes went down even more. I continued walking down the street and saw a hotel. I thought it was open but I was wrong. Although next to it was a payphone, I walked up and down the street looking for enough coins to make a call. Finally I had enough I dialed a number.

"Hello?" said the person on the other line.

"Soul?" I said as I burst out in tears.

**THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY for the non update for like a week i just havent had time and i got stuck for awhile just writing it. ANYWAYS i just realized i dont have Kid in it, ill try to put him in it but no promises i am not a bif fan of kid so sorry but ill try oh yeah and sory for the short chapter ill try for one tomorrow. **

**Maka's POV**

"Maka?" he asked through the phone.

"Y-yeah" I was still crying.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you!"

I looked around before answering "I- I don't know, there's no signs anywhere"

"Does it look like Death city?" he asked

I looked around again "no, not really"

"Stay where you are, ok?" he said, I could hear the roar of his motorcycle engine in the background.

"Alright" I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me. He hung up, I sat on the side walk to wait for him. Suddenly I saw a headlight, this time I didn't need to wave it down it was Soul.

He got off and said "Are you ok"

" I'm fine" he helped me on the bike and we left. It was a silent ride.

**Souls POV**

We were finally home, I helped her off the motorcycle, we walked up the ramp and I unlocked the door. We both sat on the couch.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Only them putting me in the van and when we came to a stop they hit me in the back of the head and it knocked me out, when I woke up I was in an alley-"she stopped there.

"Is that it?"

She shook her head no and started crying, it was obvious that she didn't wasn't to talk about it, she was most likely raped. I pulled her into a hug and we sat there like that until she fell asleep. I decided to call the cops tomorrow because it was already late. I slowly leaned back on the couch and soon I fell asleep too.

**Maka's POV**

When I woke up soul was gone so I got up to look for him. I found him on the phone in his room. He only said yes or no to whoever was on the phone with him.

When he hung up I said "who was that"

He walked over to his bed and sat down "it was the cops they will probably want to ask things to you don't forget to mention anything so that they can catch the guys who took you" I nodded yes and walked away. After about 10 minutes or so I heard a knock on the door but didn't bother getting it, I just stayed on the couch with the TV off. Soul walked over and got the door, it was obviously the cops.

"Hello, my name is Carla and I'm guessing your Maka?" the cop said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to me, I nodded."I know you don't want to talk about it but it would be easier if you did"

"Yes I know" I said in a quiet tone. I told them everything including what I hadn't told Soul, by the end of the conversation I was crying once again. She wrote everything in a notebook, said bye and left. I stopped crying and got up to go to my room when I was stopped by Soul.

"It's my fault if I didn't go to the DW-"He tried to say but I cut him off.

"How could it be your fault all you were doing was helping people it was going to happen sooner or later. Plus you didn't really have a choice I mean it was detention or helping people, anyone would have chosen the same thing you did so don't worry I'm here now and that's all the really matters right?"

"Right" he said and sat back down on the couch, he may have said right like he agreed but I knew he didn't, he eyes didn't show it. I sighed and walked to my room just to fall back to sleep once again.

**THANKS**


	12. Chapter 12

**im sorry for the no update i have been wanting to but i never have any time and This is like a REALLY short chapter im sorry im stuck i dont know how to get it to thepoint where i want it any suggestions i would really appreciate it and i got it where kid can be in the story every now and then**

**Soul's POV **

"Right" I had said it but I surely didn't mean it. I sat down on the couch and watched her walk to her room. About an hour later the door flew open almost breaking it.

"I, the God am here to save you all" I turned around to see Black Star yelling with Tsubaki right behind him.

"Hi soul I'm sorry we didn't tell you that we were coming but we heard what happened and rushed over here" Tsubaki said with a worried look.

"It's ok and Maka was asleep but sense you kicked down the door I don't know if she still is." I said as I turn around on the couch motioning them to sit down. They both walked over and sat down, Black Star sat in the chair and Tsubaki on the couch next to me. I heard a door open and looked at the hallway, surely it was Maka.

"What was that noise?" she said before she even made it all the way down the hall. "What happened to the door!?" she asked me when she finally made it down the hall.

"Why don't you ask Black Star" I said as I gave him a glare. He gave a cheesy smile and looked away as if she couldn't see him

"Well?" she said as she stared at him.

"I kicked it down" he tried to hide it with a cough but it obviously didn't work.

"And why would you do that?"

"Well we were worried so I need a faster way in then just knocking and waiting for fat ass over here to get up and open the door" he pointed at me. She walked over to the couch and sat down. We spent the next hour or so talking about random stuff until they had to leave. Maka walked them out and when she came back she sat down at the kitchen table. I got up, walked over, got a plate and made food for both of us. We were talking about how everyone should get together again even kid, ever since he moved to England with Patty and Liz we only see him every now and then, we decided to call him later and talk about it. We both went to bed around 9:30 because tomorrow was Monday and we both needed some sleep.

It was a tough night I continued to wake up. It felt like was waking up every ten minutes. Finally I slept for a solid hour before waking up again, it was obvious that tomorrow was going to suck.

**thanks sooooo much for reading and even more for you people who reveiw it means a LOT once again sorry for the short chapter and the late updates im really stuck on this one**


	13. Authors notes

**This is not a chapter im just saying sorry for not updating im stuck I literally just sat here for 10 minutes trying to think of what to write I have a idea for the future but I cant think of how to get there so im sorry ill try and thrink more also the future DOES hold kid and crona (boy sorry if u prefer girl) SORRY again for the non updates sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much drama at school involving me want to hear? Probably not so I wont tell anyways again sorry and hey guess wat guys its Christmas SO Merry Christmas and thanks for reading PLZ im asking nicely REVIEW suggestions of wat u want to happen with Maka and Soul tell me wat U want im not making this for me now am i? **

**Sorry for my writing I was writing lik im on a game so sorry if u hate me for not going through and correcting this it just authors notes BTW I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T SO I HAVE TO MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE. **


	14. sorry MORE notes to U

**ok im am sorry again u probably think this is a chapter ahaha NO i was writing one on here because my microsoft office thing doesnt work suddenly im almost done when the page just shuts down lik WTF dude im lik writing shit here cant u wait oooh but NO it just has to shut down so i will try and think of how to fix the program i was using and get back to u on this now lets be nice for a sec**

**THANK YOU TO ****_ .3_********you helped soooooo much again i had the chapter pretty much done so thank u for helping with that reveiw thanks**

**Now i am NOT writing that again so ill sum it up for u good? it was just them (soul and Maka) going to school and working. wasnt that interesting also they called kid but i will rewrite that part cas i found it funny and its mosly likely important so yeah ill rewrite it. so nothing really happened see? boring chapter **

**thank for reading and reveiw if u wish bye now**


	15. Chapter 15

**FINALLY i have time to post ahahahahahahahaha sorry for lik wat 2 or 3 weeks of non posting ya i hate authors who do that but im just as bad sorry again anyways this chapter might be a bit confusing i decided for them to get home from school and call then skip ahead a bit so her we go :)im adding a new POV its normal as in its in no ones perspective also i will try my hardest to stay on top of updating ONE last thing sorry for the incorrect spelling or anything its because im writing on the site if u read the notes u will kno y let get going now**

**Maka's POV**

After we got home I walked to the phone and dialed Kids number. I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Hey kid, it's Maka" said cheerfully.

"OH hey how are you" he responded.

"Doing fine and you?"

"Very well" he answered.

"I was wondering when you could have time to visit down here I think its about time for everyone to hang out again"

"hold on I'll check" I waited a minute for him to check "I'm back and I think we could come next month"

"Really, that would be great" I answered happily. After that we talked about random things, not to important after about thirty minutes or so we said bye and hung up.

**one month later.**

"I told you this would be the better car Maka!" Black star yelled as we drove to the airport in a taxi, we had to use two since we wouldn't all fit in one.

"how could this possibly be better? Your yelling is giving everyone a headache." i said calmly.

"It's better cause I'm here and everything's better with me"he said as he laughed. I looked over at Tsubaki as she tried to quiet him but it really wasn't working. I sighed, after about a hour we reached the airport. Being tired from black star yelling the whole way I got out as soon as it came to a stop. i waited for Black star and Tsubaki then walked over to Soul and Crona who had gotten there in a different taxi.

Once everyone was together we began to walk to the exit they were coming out of. After about ten minutes people began coming out soon we saw Kid, Liz and Patty.

**Normal POV**

As kid, Patty and Liz walked over Liz noticed that Maka and Soul were hand in hand.

"Are Maka and Soul going out?" she whispered into kids ear.

"Hm I don't know they didn't say anything about it but now that you mention it, it does seem that way" kid answered.

When they walked over to them neither of them said anything about and just went on hugging with everyone and saying how the flight was.

**Maka's POV**

****They saw us and walked over we all said hi and hugged and were about to walk to where you could find a taxi Kid had something else in mind, he leaded us to a entrance then down a ramp. when we got down the ramp he led us to a limo. everyone was shocked.

"My Father got it so we didn't need to take taxi's, you guys look like you just saw a ghost relax it was free." kid said before we could protest.

everyone got in one by one. It was a nice limo. Everyone chatted and had fun. Since Kid and them were staying in a hotel the limo dropped them off last. when we got to our house Soul and I said bye and left to our house. once inside we were both tired and ready for bed, it was 11 and night. i took a fast shower and went to bed excited for tomorrow.

**THANKS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey u see that down below the line? ya thats from like a few weeks ago ahaha ya it saved but anyways im sorry for the non update for lik 1 or 2 months, shit hit the fan but its ok now sooo i willl update :D i had ment to upsate yesterday but i was busy...with youtube lol sorry pewdiepie and BfvsGF made me distracted im wrapping this storry up soon and theni will (maybe) start a new one ty sooo much if u r still reading this anyways onto the story writing**

* * *

**OMFG u dont kno how mad i am right now so yesterday i was writing my story on the site and i got bored so i stopped for a while aha over night and i just got on to finish it when the screen loaded it was my wall paper so i was lik wtf at the bottom of the screen a notice pops up and says that it restarted my computer for updates...uh oh i hope my work is still here so finally it loaded fan fic and everything is gone jdsfhjieuihy5ui made me so mad but on the bright side i found 3 head phones :D so that made me happy but ill probably cut it down cas it was quite a lot that i wrote alright u caught me it was only lik a page and a half but still it pissed me off anyways im gonna write my AN from yesterday **

**so i notice in one of my Authors Notes that the person that i thanked her name didnt show up idk y but u know who u r so THANK YOU SO MUCH **

**Guest:i LOVE pretty little liars cant wait for tuesday BUT no A isn't there from PLL i wanted to include it for a dedication to my FAVORITE fan fic EVER (how it all began-twyll)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except my kindle i do own that ;)**

**Makas POV**

I sat on the couch waiting for Soul to get ready so we go out to eat with everyone, I was really excited. I stood up as I heard Soul walking down the hallway. He gave me his signature smile when he reached the the end of the hallway. With that we began to leave but soul pulled me back as he did the worst possible thing happened, it was like the entire thing replayed in a just a matter of seconds. I thought we were done with that. I thought I could just not think about it and forget it ever happened but I just had to remember being thrown in that horrid car and taken to that hell house i just had to didn't I?

**Souls POV**

I walked down the hall so we could leave. I saw Maka on the couch she stood and we were about to walk out the door when I realized i forgot my wallet, I pulled her back to tell her but it obviously wasn't a very good idea because she got a pained look on her face.

"Maka?" i asked. "Maka!" I shook her to get her back to reality, her eyes opened suddenly. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" she said and started to walk for the door. 'Nothing' is what she said but her eyes told a different story entirely.

"Hold on let me go grab the money" I said as I ran to my room and grabbed my wallet off the dresser. "alright lets go"

The entire ride was a awkward silence until i finally spoke up. "Are you going to tell me what _really_ happened or what" no answer "Fine, whatever I'm just trying to help" When we got to the restaurant everyone but Black Star was there. "Wheres Black Star?" I asked.

"He said he wouldn't be late too" Tsubaki said as she looked up at me from the menu in her hands.

We both sat down next to each other and grabbed a menu. I looked at Maka but said nothing at all, she looked so... _out of it._ Like no one was in the world with her. It bothers me that she won't tell me whats wrong.

Black Star walked in yelling something about why we were so early, Kid tried to argue but gave up knowing it was no use to anyone. He sat down on my left and grabbed my menu. I didn't mind because i had already picked what i wanted. Suddenly Maka stood up, knocking her chair down in the process.

"what are you doing, sit down." I said.

"i can't be here right now, i'll see you at home Soul" she said as she began to leave.

"Wait" i stood up and grabbed her arm but regretted it as soon as i saw her face, tears. what have i done? i pulled her into a hug and just stood there for a second before moving again. i pulled back to look at her but only got a glance because she ran out the door, this time before i could stop her. i sat down back in my seat.

"Soul?" i head Tsubaki ask "Whats going on?"

"I-I don't know," i rested my head on the table" This morning, right before we left I forgot my wallet and we were about to walk out the door so I pulled her back to tell her but when I did she" I took a deep breath " she just had a very distant look in her eyes like I was no longer here. I asked her what happened she had said nothing but it was something she doesn't get scared of much, of course we all know that but that look, i had never seen it before. It was true terror in her eyes"

**Maka's POV**

I ran, not knowing where but i ran as fast as i could, surely not home for it was the other direction.

Its been about an hour since I left the restaurant, I had been sitting on a bench for about 10 minutes now. suddenly my phone rang, it was Soul.

"Hello?" i said as i clicked the green button to answer it.

"Maka, where are you!?" he said almost yelling, i could hear the worry in his voice almost like he was crying.

"I'm fine, I'm just at a store I'll be home soon." I lied, I didn't want him to come and get me. I just need some alone time.

"Well hurry it's getting dark and I don't want you walking home in the dark" he sounds relieved.

"Alright"i sad in almost a whisper.

I began to walk home, walking faster and faster by the minute. I just had this bad feeling that somethings going to go wrong. finally I see my house. I walk up the ramp and open the door. The TV is off, he must be in his room. I knock first then open the door. I see him at his desk I'm not sure what hes doing but who cares?

"im back" I say softly.

he turns around in his chair."hey could we talk?"

I hesitate, but I nod anyways.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean" I try to avoid the real answer.

"You know exactly what I mean" he looks at me but I avoid eye contact.

I sigh as I walk to his bed and sit down. I try hard to hold the tears back but fail and they begin to roll down my cheeks.

"Does it have to do with the-"I cut him off before he can finish the sentence.

"yeah, when you pulled me this morning it replayed in my head I'm not sure why though it must have sent a signal that it was happening again."

He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "I will never let it happen again, not to you." He whispered in my ear as i hugged him back.

**THANKS**

**omg its a long chapter O_O wwwoooaaahhh**


	17. The end

**Hey i think this is the last chapter but im gonna make like a bonus one tomorrow i think so dont worry :)most of you should know that for some strange reason i cant use microsoft soo im writing on the website im SORRY for any things that are not corrected. You are lucky that my house is boring because if not i wouldnt be her right now. I****s it just me or does England always look lik its spelled incorrectly?** And IF i do another fan fic its most likely going to be about the Hunger Games DONT U JUDGE ME ahaha jk idc judge me as much as u want ill just laugh because i take NOTHING personally anyways onto writing...i have no clue how to start this chapter nvm got it

**SHORT chapter but the bonus will be long, promise**

* * *

**Next Day/Maka's POV**

I woke up and I knew today was Kid's last day here and then they go back to England, sadly I may add. I'll miss them, but I've still got family right here at home. I walk down the hall to wake up Soul so we can say bye to Kid, Liz, and Patty. When I finally wake him up he get dressed and we leave.

We decided it would be best to meet at the airport and we can just hang out there until he needs to get on the plane. Kid and them are already there but Tsubaki and Black Star aren't, I mean Black Stars not a shocker but normally Tsubaki would be here, oh well maybe they are late. Once everyone gets here including Crona we go and find some food to eat, finding the food was the easy part but finding a table large enough for everyone, that was the hard part but we finally found one just before we were going to give up. When wait for the time for Kid's plane to deport we chatted about various things like what we would do for fun before they left and whats new here in Death City. Finally the time has come to say goodbye to Kid Liz and Patty. WE said our goodbyes then waited for the plane to take off. After that we all left in out different directions of out cars.

**BECAUSE IM LAZY AND IDK WAT TO DO IM SKIPPING TO GRADUATION JUST GO WITH IT**

**Senior graduation**

Soul and I are still together and he claims he has a huge surprise for me today right before the end of graduation. I really have no clue what it is, he isn't one to give presents. I'm excited graduation is in 1 hour and I'm finally ready now I'm going to go over to Tsubaki's to help her get ready, she said she needed help with her hair or something.

Finally it's right about to be the end of graduation, suddenly Soul stands i notice something in his hand but think nothing of it until he asks.

**Souls POV**

I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life, my palms are sweating and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I feel like the it's been 6 hours in reality its only been 1 and a half. Well I guess it's now or never. I stand even though i'm shaking I slowly walk over to the stand with the microphone.

"I-uh I want to call Maka Albarn to the stand please" I watch her walk over to me. This time as speak I don't feel nervous instead I feel happy and excited for my future. "I have a very important thing to ask you." I got down to one knee and pulled out my ring that was clutched in my hand ever so tightly, I open the box."Maka albarn will you do me the ever lasting favor of spending the rest of your life with me, will you marry me?"

I could see the tears roll down her face as she said one word and one word only, 'yes.' I stood up and put the ring on her finger then I hugged her as tight as I could.

* * *

**Well thats it im done all done with this fan fic i want to thank everyone who stayed with me this long and supported it. like i said there willl be a bonus chapter that will be about 4 years after senior year :D Thank you once again for reading even if u hated it**

**THANKS**


End file.
